Four Nails
by Danielr1341
Summary: One Nail could destroy a kingdom. Four could destroy the world. AU where 4 children never became the hero's they were meant to. Based on the idea behind "JLA The Nail"
1. 1) Independence Day

**Gotham City  
July 4th, 12:00 EDT**

The sun sat tall over Gotham City Park, shining down brightly on the many families celebrating the national holiday. A father stands over a barbecue, slowly turning sausages so he can get them just right for his wife and daughter. Satisfied with them, he calls his daughter to let her know they are ready. Just as he hands her a plate, a technological snarl explodes through the air followed swiftly by a sudden cold. Ice is blasted around the park transforming the summer to one of Gothams harshest winters. The family looks up in time find the towering figure of Mr Freeze standing tall above them.

"Enjoying family time?" Lowering the gun to face them he fires trapping the family in a glacial ramp. "My family has other plans."

Sliding down the newly formed ramp, Freeze raises his gun on the fleeing crowds. Suddenly two batarangs slammed into the side knocking his gun off course.

"Batman" he growls spinning his gun around to find, nothing. Silence hung in the air as he scanned around the park. Hearing a slight crunch of ice he turned to meet a pair of black boots slamming into his helmet cracking it. As he slammed into the ground two further batarangs bounced of his damaged helmet. Looking up he felt himself relax slightly as he found his opponent. As he rose to his feet, the annoyance seeped into his voice.

"Oh. Batgirl. The Bat sends his new sidekick to send me off to prison." Rasing his gun up to face the dark-clad redhead in front of him "Frankly, I'm a little underwhelmed."

"Yeah Fantastic but I kinda have a thing to get to."

"Kids always in such a rush," a cold smile beginning to form as his weapon started to charge.

"What? No not you."

Realising his mistake he swung round only to be met with Batman's gloved gauntlet.

* * *

**Star City  
****July 4th, 09:01 PDT**

"Finally, I wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here"

Roy looked down at the ice villain in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Junior's doing this for attention." Dodging a wave of icicles the two archers quickly made their way down the bridge. "I'm telling you this now, this had better not interfere."

He quickly fired off another explosive arrow at the ice teen who created a shield out of nowhere to block him. Didnt matter though and Roy watched with relish as his second arrow smashed into Juniors mouth. Landing on the bridge he looked towards his mentor who was chucking over the beaten foe.

"Kid had a glass jaw." Oliver smirked over to him at his own joke before his face darkened. "That explosive one could has done some serious damage if the kid hadn't blocked it in time"

Roys scowled at his mentor.

"Well he blocked it in time and besides I had to finish it quickly," a rare smile crossed his face, "Today's the day."

* * *

**Pearl Harbour**  
**July 4th, 06:02 HST**

Aquaman ran towards Killer Frost only to be met with a freezing shot to his chest, he quickly burst out of it but not before his protege leaped over his head twin trails of water whipping behind her hands as she ran

"Don't tell me you're not nervous. You are normally more talkative than this."

He heard Auqagirl laugh before she replied. "Normally you don't like my what was it... 'tempest of noise'. And besides shouldn't we focus more on the matter at hand." As she spoke she slid under a blast and thrust her hands forwards. The water she had been pulling whipped round in front of her catching Frost around her neck. From the floor, Aquagirl pulled Frost towards her kicking forwards to knock the other girl out. Arthur waited till Tula had climbed to her before speaking again.

"Well?"

"Fine. I'm a little nervous." She grinned up at her King. "Today's the day."

* * *

**Central City**  
**July 4th, 11:03 CDT**

Wally sprinted around Captain Cold for what felt like the 1000th, which with his speed probably was.

"Stealing Ice? Seriously isn't that a bit clichéd for Captain Cold."

Wally rolled his eyes at his uncle. Always time for jokes wasn't there.

"Come on we do not have time for this" Snapping his goggles down he sped into the middle and grabbed the gun as it fired off another burst glancing his shoulder. Shaking it off he heard Colds growl, closely followed by a thump and then again by Colds head smashing off the road. He turned round to be met with his uncles smirking face.

"Calm down kid"

"Oh please. You'll chat it up with the cops, the bystanders Cold even. No" he said using his hand to push thought things off the table as a broad smile burst across his face "Today's the day."

* * *

**Washington, D.C**  
**July 4th, 14:00 EDT**

Barbara looked over the Hall of Justice through her cowl in amazement. She felt the hand of her mentor on her shoulder just before the Leaguers started to speak one by one.

"Today is the Day"

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice"

"Headquarters of the Justice League"

"Aww man." She turned around and saw the Flash appear quickly followed by Wally arms crossed and pouting. "I knew we'd be the last ones here"

She smiled. Today is the day.

* * *

Today was the most definitely not the day. Speedy had exploded and stormed out, the League had lied to them about there Head Quarters and she hadn't even had a chance to talk to Batman about it before the League had left. Barbara was starting to wonder if Batman even considered her at sidekick level yet. He hadn't told her who he was, where the cave or about the Watchtower. She wasn't trusted with anything. Maybe she wasn't ready. She sighed just as Wally started to rant.

"When we're ready. How are we ever supposed to be ready when they keep treating us like like...like sidekicks."

"He's meant to be my mentor. My king. How are we meant to trust them when they don't trust us." It was Aquagirl turn now, yelling eyes ablaze with anger and betrayal.

"He-They wont even trust us with the basics," Barbara whispered more to herself than her companions though Wally took it and ran.

"Exactly. They have a secret HQ in space. I mean what else aren't they telling us."

"Why didn't we leave with Roy." Silence hung in the air before Aquagirl spoke again. "Guys. What exactly is Project Cadmus?"

"Beats me and its not like we can hack the computer here and-" Wally paused causing Barbara look up to find two pairs of eyes looking at her. "Batgirl. You're good with computers right?"

Oh god. They wanted her to hack the League computer. They're was no way she could do that.

"Yeah. I mean. I could try. How hard could it be?"

She sat down at the League computer flanked by Wally and Aquagirl and began to type. Okay. She could do this.

"Access denied"

"No, no, no." She couldn't do this. Unless... Barbara's eyes wandered to the wrist computer Batman given her. Could been running on the same network as the League used. And suddenly she was in.

"Woah" she heard Wally from over her shoulder. "How are you doing that?"

She had no idea that would work.

"I kinda figured it worked the same way as this," she replied gesturing her wrist. "Anyway. Cadmus... Here Genetics lab stationed here in DC. Thats all it has."

She looked over to find Aquagirl smirking at her.

"Clearly this place is dangerous if Batman is suspicious. Solving their case before them would be poetic justice."

Wally was beside himself now.

"What are we waiting for lets go before they get back with Wotan's crazy sun blocking necklace."

Once again Barbara found herself the centre of attention. She hated that and if they went to Cadmus, Batman would never trust her and she would probably never see the Batcave...

"Hey, they're all about Justice."

Oh Batman was going to break his rule for this.

* * *

Tula arrived just in time to watch KF nearly end their rebellion before it began by falling but in plenty of time to here them still get his name wrong.

"Its Kid Flash. Why is that so hard?"

"So smooth," muttered Batgirl dryly from her left and Tula felt herself smirk again.

"Yeah. We should probably go and save him." She started scanning the scene for the best way up. "Does he have to run ahead. We need a pl... You're gone aren't you." She looked up just in time to see her new friend pull KF into Cadmus. "Typical surface dwellers."

Running over to the hose she quickly bent the water into a platform beneath her feat and launched herself up rescue the men still on the roof ("Well get on then") before lowering them to the ground and following her team into Cadmus. She found KF scanning through a filing cabinet and Batgirl engrossed on a computer.

"Appreciate the help guys. Couldn't have done it without you."

"You handled it," Batgirl muttered not taking her eyes off the screen. " Besides it was your idea to come here anyway. Poetic justice remember."

Rolling her eyes, Tula walked over through the office trying to ignore the headache the use of strenuous magic caused her. She really needed more lessons but the Conservatory wasn't the same any more. Not since... Not now. Focus on the matter at hand. A noise to the side of her to turn and she caught a glimpse of a horned figure disappearing into an elevator.

"There was something in the..." KF interrupted her as her companions joined her.

"Elevators should be locked down."

"This isn't right." Batgirl was muttering to herself again while typing on her wrist. "What does a two story building need with an express elevator?"

"What does it need with a two horned monster?" Walking over to the elevator Tula pulled it open and found herself standing on the edge of a bottomless shaft. She gulped. Creatures of the sea didn't do well with heights. Bats however did as Batgirl had already grappled the roof and had vanished into the darkness below. Taking a shaky breath she jumped onto the rope and plunged into the darkness. Eyes closed she felt the cold air whip past her as they descended and it was only Batgirls confused warning that she her line was out that stopped her from plowing straight into Batgirl. Realising she was somehow still over a bottomless pit she quickly swung over to where Batgirl was perched.

"Okay Aquagirl you should probably get the do- No wait. Sorry. I need to disable security first. Sorry." Batgirl trailed off before getting to work on the door and by the time Tula had pulled KF up the door was ready. Pulling it open they stepped through into the main corridor. "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

* * *

Wally stared in amazement at the various creature all sparking in their tubes as he realised what they were.

"Woah. This must be how they stay hidden. The real Cadmus is off the grid. It generates it own power with these... things. Must be what they're bred for." The look that Tula shot him told him she didn't really like the wonder in his voice.

"Its terrible. How can they do such things, though their name is appropriate."

"This Cadmus brings new life to." Wally felt he had missed something here but Batgirl continued before he could ask. "But the question is why?"

Wally watched as Batgirl quickly hacked into a near by computer and soon they were all reading over her shoulder.

"Super strength. Telepathy. Razor claws. They're engineering an army." Wally looked over at Batgirl. "But for who?"

"Wait there's more," Batgirl murmured. "Project Kr... Ugh. The files are encrypted. I can't-." She was cut off from her explanation from a shout from down the hall.

"Don't move." Spinning round Wally found himself facing down... Wait was that Guardian. What was he doing here. "Kid Flash. Aquagirl. Batgirl."

"Least he got your name right."

"You're Guardian right. The hero?," Tula asked.

"I do by best"

"Then what are you doing here" Wally cried out

"I'm chief of security. You three are trespassing, but we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

He couldn't believe it.

"You really think the League will approve of you breeding weapons." Guardian looked confused by his accusation.

"Weapons? What are you? What have I?"

On his shoulder Wally saw the G-Gnome glow red. Well that couldn't be good.

"Take them down hard. No mercy."

Oh hey he was right. Great.

The G-Gnome leapt at him with lighting speed (Well not lightning. They weren't him but they were still pretty fast.) and suddenly Batgirl was in front of them slamming a smoke bomb onto to the ground and vanishing.

Instinctively, Wally dodged backwards avoiding the claws of the first creature. The next slash forcing him to the side. Thinking quickly he pushed off a pillar running quickly off the wall he pushed himself and slammed into two approaching more slowly. F = ma was the first things Barry had taught him and he couldn't help wonder what kinda force he could create if his metabolism didn't keep him thin.

Running back up the corridor Wally found Aquagirl standing over a sparking Guardian. Taking a quick glance to make sure that she was following he continued down the hall back towards the elevator. Rounding the corridor he rolled his eyes as he found Batgirl already there.

"Way to be a team player Bats!" Batgirl looked up startled.

"W what?"

The pair ran into the elevator followed quickly by a rolling Aquagirl. With a lurch Wally felt the lift start to descend and heard a shocked start from Tula.

"Why are we heading down?"

"Batgirl. Out is up."

"Yeah but Project Kr is on level 52..." Batgirl responded quietly.

"Batgirl we're in way over are heads here." he yelled as Batgirl who shrank slightly into the corner guilting him slighly.

"This was your guy's idea."

"Both of you enough." Aquagirl cut across them silencing his retort. "Perhaps we should contact the league."

Before he could reply the doors opened with a ding and the three of them turned quickly to find a vast red cavern network. Well, if they were already here. Wally ran out of the elevator followed by Batgirl and a sigh from Tula.

* * *

Kicking forward on the canister holding the door open, Tula looked up in time to see Guardian and that new Telekinetic G-Gnome disappear behind the closing door. Turning round she found a nervous looking Batgirl standing over a computer.

"Umm. I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped."

"Guys you might want to see this." Walking over to where he stood over another console, Tula looked up in time to see a large containment tube light up revealing a dark haired teen with the Superman symbol across his chest. Neptune's beard.

"Big K, little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton."

They needed to get him out of here. Fast.

"Batgirl hack." She gave the order quickly pulling Batgirl out of the trance she was in.

"Right right. Okay. His name is Superboy. He was created in _16 weeks_ with dna 'aquired' from Superman."

Tula felt herslef growl slightly.

"You mean stolen from Superman."

"No way the big guy knows about this," Wally whispered glancing at the roof uncertainly.

"That's not all." Batgirl continued to read off the panel. " Those G-Gnomes are feeding him an education. They're trying to make a slave out of Superman"

This had gone far enough.

"We contact the League. Now." Looking up to where the clone stood, Tula felt a pang of pity for the captured creature. "And get him out."

* * *

Cold air greeted him as Superboy awoke.

_The children._

He flexed his fingers for the first time, clenching into a fist.

_The Atlantean first. Strongest. Then the others._

His eyes snapped open locking with the girl from the sea. Her soft blue eyes staring with relief.

_Attack._

He jumped, slamming into her and sliding along the ground before starting his assault. Her companions were on him quickly both shouting for him to stop and they wanted to help.

_Lies._

With a roar he slammed the male across the room and through a glass tube filled with water.. The target groaned then lay still.

"NO"

Suddenly there was gas in his face and he lost his grip on the Atlantean. He felt her powerful legs slam into his stomach and force him back across the chamber. Coughing he stood up in time to feel electricity surge through him. Though not enough. Grabbing the wires he yanked the source towards him. The girl tried to stand but he slammed his foot on her chest causing a pained gasp to escape her.

_Crush her _

"ENOUGH"

A torrent of water slammed into him knocking him back once again. He climbed to his feet to find the Atlantean standing arm raised and eyes glowing blue.

"We are trying to free you. To help you."

_Free?_

As her eyes faded to normal he struck but she was faster, sliding to the side and wraping her arms around his neck and head. More electricity flowed and this time he felt it and it hurt. Crouching down he leapt into the air crushing her into the ceiling. He heard her cry out but hold on. Hitting the ground he jumped again and this time she let go on impact. She hit the ground hard and was out.

_Ki... get the door_

Looking around one last time, Superboy surveyed the fallen foes before walking over the girl and yanking the door off its hinges.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Okay. So in regards to structure I will be following at least the start of Season 1 loosely but obviously with the presence of Bat and Aquagirl instead of Robin and Aqualad. But Rob and Kal are just the first two nails, there are two to be unveiled. Care to take a guess who?**

**Rated Teen for now might change later**


	2. 2) Fireworks

_Tula sat lost in thought outside of her Kings Quarters, the signs of Ocean Masters most recent attack still fresh on the walls. She could feel the stares of guards as they swam past but they didn't seem to matter now. Not after the Kings offer. _

_"Tula!" A pairs of arms snapped her back to the hallway, as she was pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're alright."_

_She smiled as she returned the embrace, welcoming the distraction._

_"Hey Garth. How's it going?"_

_Garth pulled away from staring incredulously at her._

_"How's it going? You and Kal are nearly killed and you ask me 'hows it going?'" She giggled. He was more worried than she and Kaldur were._

_"It wasn't that bad. The King was there. We knew we were safe...ish"_

_Garth shook his head at her in disbelief. _

_"Well that makes it perfectly fine to attack Ocean Master. At least you are both okay." He paused as if just realising they were alone just there . "Where is Kal anyway?"_

_She gestured towards the door._

_"In there. The King asked me to wait outside while he told Kaldur something important. This was after he asked us to-"_

_The door slammed open and Kaldur flew out. He knocked into the two of them almost as if he didn't see them._

_"Kal! What's wrong," Garth asked concerned. Kaldur turned, eyes in a daze, to look at them. His normal calm expression gone, replaced with panic and confusion._

_"It's ... I have to go. I'm sorry." _

_Tula turned, looking into the Kings quarters and saw him slumped at his desk, head resting on one hand._

_"Kal?" He looked at her one last time before turning and sprinting away. "Kaldur?"_

* * *

"Kaldur!" Tula awoke in a cold sweat, panting, trapped in a glass tube. Cold metal restraints locked her arms and legs in position and to her right she could see Batgirl and Kid Flash in similar positions. They were both awake but to her relief, they hadn't seemed to have heard her outcry. Unfortunately it seemed that 'The Superboy' had as his eyes were now fixed on her though luckily Wally came to her rescue.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash's muffled voice shouted through the glass which ,thankfully, drew the clones attention away from her. "Quit staring. You're creeping us out."

"Um Kid." Batgirl's voice was so quiet, Tula could barely hear though the layers of glass. " Maybe don't make him... mad."

"Why did you attack us?" Tula was done being quiet. "We were only trying to help you." Unless... the G-Gnomes...

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us. Hows that for gratitude?"

"KF not now. Did you even want to attack us?"

Super paused before answering.

"What if I... What if I didn't?"

"Wait. He can talk?" She rolled her eyes as Superboy glared at the idiot speedster. Idiot.

"Yes. He can."

Wally shifted uncomfortably underneath the glares of his companions and captor.

"What? Not like I said it." It was probably best to change the subject away from Kid Etiquette.

"The G-Gnomes. Did they tell you to? Do they talk to you a lot?"

Superboy answered her but Tula noticed he avoided the main question.

"They talk. Teaching mostly. I can read. I can write. I know what things are."

"But... Have you actually seen them yourself?" Batgirl's asked quietly from her tube. "Grass? Trees? The sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind... but no. I have not seen them."

"Do you even know who you are?" She asked tentatively

"I am the Superboy. A Genomorth. Cloned from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light"

"Um... To be like Superman is a noble dream. But wouldn't you rather a life of your own. To decide for yourself. Your father doesn't define you." Tula could feel herself slipping back to that night. She couldn't let them. Not now. "Cadmus doesn't define you."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home," Superboy shouted back at her angrily.

"A test-tube isn't a home. We can show you the sun," Batgirl spoke softly

"Err pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon," offered Wally

"We can help you meet Superman." Tulas's eyes met his and for a second she was sure he was going to let them out.

"No. They can't." The door slid open with a mechanical hiss and Tula saw a man walk in flanked by Guardian and a scientist clutching a clipboard to her chest. "They will be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Eh no thanks. Don't think Flash could handle another KF."

The man ignored him and rounded on Guardian.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an 'it'."

Tula looked down at Superboy pleadingly before she heard Batgirl whisper two words.

"Help us."

Guardian took a hold of Superboys shoulder but he shrugged him off quickly.

"Oh don't start thinking now." She was really starting to hate this surface dweller as a G-Gnome leapt off his shoulder and onto Superboys "You see, you're not a real boy. You are a Weapon, and you belong to me...Well to Cadmus! Same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Tula's heart sank as Superboy turned and walked away, the door closing behind him with a sickening thud. Turning to face her remaining captors, she was about to speak when there was a whir from below her and six prongs stabbed into her chest and she felt herself scream as electricity signalled the start of the extraction.

She could see them talking beneath her but the machinery stopped her from hearing them and the pain prevented her from focusing. She had no other options left and she spoke in a pained whisper

"I'm begging you Superboy. It's time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want? Ask yourself. What would Superman do?"

* * *

_What would Superman do?_

The words seemed to hang in the air as Aquagirl trailed off. He stood in the corridor, the G-Gnome on his shoulder chirping slightly to itself was almost enough to drown out the screams of heroes. Almost. He knew what Superman would do. He would help them. He would help everyone. It was what he did. But so did Cadmus. They just...

He shook his head. He couldn't doubt them now. They had given him life. Taught him everything and given him a future.

_Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light._

They had given him a purpose. A good one, even if he hadn't chosen it. Everything Cadmus did, they did with a reason. They just hadn't told him yet. They would soon. Camus was his home.

_ A test-tube isn't a home. We can show you the sun._

_we can show you the moon._

_We can help you meet Superman._

___What would Superman do?_

* * *

Wally awoke as the cloning machine shut down.

"I told you to get back in your-umph."

Looking up, Wally saw Superboy slam their captors in to the wall almost without effort which he supposed it probably was.

"Don't give me orders," Superboy muffled voice growled before turning away from his creators to face them.

"You hear to help us or fry us," he asked. Superboys eyes narrowed slightly, causing Wally to gulp, before giving him a small smirk.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping you is my only option."

He disappeared from Wally's vision as he jumped up to help Aquagirl. Typical, no one ever got him first. Wally really hated he couldn't vibrate his molecules. Barry told him that eventually he would learn, but he wasn't stupid. Unless he got faster somehow, he was just as likely to do it as Speedy was. Physics was physics.

He was shaken from his brooding as his pods door was ripped off its hinges. Superboys hand shot in snapping off the locks on his hands and he fell flat on his face.

"Thanks for the warning there Supey." A grunt was all the reply he got. Rolling over he was met by a slightly pale looking Aquagirl holding her arm out for him. "Thanks," he said as she pulled him up nodding in acknowledgement. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a muffled Batgirl.

"No. Its fine. I almost have this. Just a little bit mo-Hey!" Wally looked around to find a slightly sullen looking Batgirl with a lock pick in one hand and Superboy standing over her holding the remains of the pod door. "I was almost there. Batman's going to kill me when he finds out I could get out on my own."

"Seriously, that's what you are worried about? The whole League is going to have our heads after tonight! "

Wally noticed Batgirl was still sulking by the time they reached the door, not even pausing to look back as three batarangs whizzed out from her striking their pods and frying any partial DNA Cadmus might have gotten. Ignoring the shouts and protests from their would be captors Wally ran, painfully slow so he didn't lose them, down the cavernous corridors towards the elevators with Aquagirls shouts of both commands and encouragement spurring him on.

"Okay, we might still be forty-two levels underground but as long as we can get to the eleva-" She stopped abruptly as Wally saw four ape like Genomorphs with tusks round the corner roaring at them. Well that complicates things slightly. High pitched screeches came from behind them and he turned to see several more of the fast one with claws he had fought earlier.

"Well..." and then the ape beasts charged. Dodging right Wally sprinted through the legs of one before charging right around the ceiling and emerging from behind and much to his relief, his friends seemed to have had a fairly similar idea. All except... Wally rolled his eyes as he heard the roar of Superboy again (seriously was Superman this angry when he was this age) and he heard Aquagirls voice yelling.

"Superboy. We want to escape via the elevator, not by digging our way out."

"YOU WANT ESCAPE." Superboy roared (this was really getting old now) throwing one the G-Gnomes at the two more blocking the passage they had come from. Wally had to give it to him, at least he was directing his anger into something constructive... well destructive but still.

* * *

Turning away from his fallen brothers, Superboy ran forward to the elevators Batgirl grappled into the darkness. Grabbing Aquagirl by the waist he them up the shaft towards freedom and then they started to fall.

"I...I'm falling," he whispered the words not really believing them as they tumbled backwards, a sudden jerk snapping him out of his trance. Looking up, he found Aquagirl holding onto a Batarang embedded into the wall. "Superman can fly... Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flashs voice echoed slightly from beneath them. "But you can jump tall buildings in a single bound. Still good."

The words were to him though and he barely listened to them as they jumped out into the main complex once again.

_Superman can fly._

* * *

Barbara sprinted though the halls, her cape whistling behind her. She cursed under her breath as she ran, she should really have managed to get out of that pod herself, Batman was probably going to stop her patrolling for ages now.

"Turn left! " Superboys next random direction led them down an empty corridor.

"Great directions Supey. You trying to get us re-podded."

She couldn't belive him.

"Are you crazy. This is perfect. Vents are the best!"

"Did you just say 'Vents are the best'?"

"...no." Grateful for Superboy for tearing the grate cover off, she quickly escaped Kid Flash's smirk into the vents. As the others piled in after, Barbara paused quickly going through in her head what to do next. Security! Thankful that Cadmus was stupid enough to leave her with all her equipment, she quickly started to disable everything and soon they were invisible. Breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't screwed that up as well, she gestured over her shoulder for the rest to follow her.

From behind Aquagirl she heard Kid Flash already start to complain.

"At this rate we'll never get out of here." Like he would mind with the view he had she thought, but he had a point. She had to be faster. Better. Never good enough.

"Sh," Superboy whispered. "Listen."

In the distance she could hear the echoed clicking and snarling of G-Gnomes. They were in the vents. What should she do? What should she do? Scrambling for her computer once again, she quickly hacked into the security network and made a few alterations. Smiling softly to herself she continued to crawl through the vents before exciting near the stairs after a few minutes. Leaning against the wall she waited for the rest to catch up while she caught her breath.

"What did you do? I heard them all going a different way back there."

Batgirl smiled again.

"I hacked the motion sensors"

"Sweet," Kid Flash's head appeared out of the grate.

"Yes. Good work Bargirl," Aquagirl complimented, smiling at her.

Superboy grunted his approval from the vent.

She spoke again, quickly trying to divert attention away from herself.

"It was nothing. We still have plenty of them between us and out."

K.F smirked as he stretched his legs slightly.

"Yeah but I finally got room to move." And with that he was gone with a gust of wind.

They managed to catch up with him as they reached the top, and she had to suppress a giggle as she saw him smack his head into a metal door and fall backwards.

"We're cut off from the street." Aquagirl said, skidding to a halt in front of him.

"Oh really Aquagirl I hadn't noticed. Thanks."

"Not the time K.F"

She felt her arm nearly dislocate as Superboy shoved past her to get to the door but for all their efforts Superboy and Aquagirl might as well have been normal children.

"Through here," she shouted slamming her shoulder into a door to the side and sprinting through to be met with Guardian and a legion of G-Gnomes, the red glow of their eyes illuminating the corridor in an eerie light.

"No." She whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure Superboy could hear it. This couldn't happen. They couldn't have beaten them up here. She had taken the fastest route, hadn't she? Maybe in the vents if she hadn't...

The thoughts started to weigh her down, pushing her lithe form to the ground. Around her she could just make out the bodies of her companions crumpled around her. As her head hit the cold metal, she saw one of the G-Gnomes begin to approach Superboy and then her world went black.

_Barbara. You need to do better than this._

_I'm sorry mom..._

* * *

No. Not now. Not when he was so close to the sun. The darkness pushed him down. Forcing him back to the emptiness of his pod then it started to recede

**"Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should be allowed to make up his own mind."**

His eyes snapped open and he found himself facing the Genomorph scientist from before. Dubbilex. The only Genomorph smart enough to be accpeted onto the Cadmus science team.

It was you.

**Yes brother. I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus and woke them when they were in danger.**

And you guided me. Why?

**Because you are our hope. The Genomorph Hero! You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. **

At this a buzz of clicking and growls rippled through the gathered G-Gnomes. The overpowering red beginning to fade down to almost nothing. To the left of his vision, Superboy could see Guardian's Genomorph leap from its perch and Guardian himself take a sharp intake of breath. Behind him he heard the stirring of his friends as they awoke.

**What is your choice brother?**

He rose to his feat and stood tall because this choice he had already made forty-two floors ago.

"I choose freedom."

Although his face remained stone, Superboy could almost see the smile on Dubbilex's face.

"Guardian?" Aquagirl questioned, her voice mixed with concern and suspicion.

"Go. Ill deal with Desmond." His face was hard. The face of a newly freed slave about to face his former master. He recognised it.

"I think not." The G-Gnomes parted revealing the Doctor standing there holding a vial that made Superboy uncomfortable. "Project blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

He could only watch as Desmond threw back his head drinking the vial in one gulp. The smaller G-gnomes began to screech and tried to push themselves away from him, as he writhed in pain and his body transformed. His skin bubbled and burst, with blue flesh expanding outwards. His clothes ripped and his hair fell away to nothing and it roared.

Guardian charged, but it swatted him aside like bug. The remaining genomorphs swarmed away from it as Superboy saw its red beast eyes survey the room for a new victim. There wouldn't be one. He would make sure of it.

Leaping forward, Superboy punched down on the creature only for it elbow him down to the ground. Slamming his head into it's chin, he then proceeded to unleash a volley of punches that would have brought down a Rhino. The creature barely flinched, instead smacking him so hard Superboy felt himself bounce off the ground before skidding into the wall. The creature roared again as Superboy leapt at him again, but soon felt powerful hands gripping around his waist as he was crushed through the ceiling. For a few moments Superboy felt like blockbuster was going to pull his arms apart before he was swung round and into Aquagirl.

Groaning to his feet, he stood shoulder to shoulder with the heroes before he charged once again. He would win. He was so close to the sun.

* * *

Wally opened his eyes, to find himself trapped under the Boy of Steel and a large amount of rubble. Therefore he was alive and the plan had worked. Plans working shouldn't hurt this much he decided, as Superboy pushed them free of the remains of Cadmus.

"We. We did it." he heard Batgirl whispered though deep exhausted breaths as he turned to find her still sitting on the ground next him.

"With a Bat-Plan. Was there any ever doubt?" He grinned at her holding his arm out for a high five, which she only returned after an awkward pause.

With Aquagirl's help he got shakily to his feet. Looking into her face, he saw an amused smirk on her face as she gestured upwards towards the sky. Wally looked up and let out a painful laugh. This was too perfect.

"See," he called out to Superboy. "The Moon." Smiling at the awe in the clones eyes, Wally looked back upwards at the white globe. A white globe with a blue and red figure getting rapidly bigger. "Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

The Man of Tomorrow descended down from the heavens, soon accompanied, Wally noticed, by the entire League, those who couldn't fly standing on platforms of green light as they circled the heroes. As Batman stepped forward to stand behind Superman, Wally heard the familiar rush of air as his Uncle joined them.

In retrospect, Wally figured it would be too much to hope they could get back to the Hall of Justice unnoticed.

* * *

The world seemed to stand still as he looked up at Superman. The Justice League were meaningless compared to Superman. His was staring down at him with a look of stern curiosity and Superboy suddenly wanted to run. He had never felt this before. What had Cadmus been thinking, using him as a fail safe against this man. He wouldn't have stood a chance.

He felt a slight nudge in his side and glancing to his left he found Aquagirl with a slight encouraging smile on her face. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward to meet him. He could see Superman's eyes narrow at this, but still, not with anger just intrigue. Stopping in front of him, Superboy paused slightly before he pulled up his damaged white suit to reveal the crimson S that lay beneath. Superman's eyes widened in shock and all around them, Superboy could here the whisperings of the league but still he continued to stare at Superman, waiting for the reaction. Instead Superman's features went cold as he continued to glare down at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Batman's voice washed over him as he continued to stand dumbstruck by what had happened. He had been rejected.

"He doesn't like being called it."

"I'm Superman's clone!" He nearly yelled it out, uncaring of all the league's shocked looked and frantic whispering much louder than before. He didn't care what they thought. Why should he? He glared up defiantly at Superman for what seemed like an eternity before Batman's voice punctuated the air.

"Start talking."

* * *

This was the second time in her life, where Tula just couldn't think of anything to say. Her friends all stood by her in a group separate from the League as several members flew away with the hulking monster that had been a man. They all stood in silence, all trying not to be noticed by Superboy as they stole glances at him. He stood there, face hard as granite, eyes fixed on where Superman stood talking to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. It had never occurred to her that Superman would react this way. He was meant to react like... well Superman but instead. She couldn't imagine what Superboy was feeling right now. She watched as Superman walked awkwardly over to where his clone stood, but she couldn't hear what was being said. That was probably for the best, if Superboys face was anything to judge when the Man of Steel flew off into the sky.

"Cadmus will be investgated." Tula turned to find Batman walking towards her flanked by The Flash and Aquaman who did not look please by her. "All fifty-two levels, but let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called." The Flash interrupted him mid stream, and Tula couldn't help but be reminded of Wally.

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives." Batman's slits narrowed as he delivered the Leagues final command. "You will not be doing this again."

Tula felt herself begin to shake slightly with rage.

"Yes we will." Looking up she saw her Aquaman shocked expression by her outburst.

"Aquagirl. Stand down."

"No. We did great things tonight. Together, we can do so much more than we can as your 'Sidekicks'," she continued trying not to spit her words out.

"Is this about your treatment back at the hall. The three of y-" The Flash was cut off by Wally behind speaking in a serious tone she had never heard from him.

"The four of us. And it's not." There was silence for a moment before Batgirl soft voice finally spoke out.

"Batman, we are ready to use what you have taught us. Or do you even trust us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do." Superboy stood glaring at Batman, challenging him and the entire League to stop them. "Its simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

Tula felt her heart pounding as the four of them stood their ground defiantly against their mentors. An eternity seemed to pass before Batman finally spoke.

"The League will discuss this. I will make arrangements and you will meet again in three days." Tula felt her heart leap at Batmans words. "But for now, go home. I believe all your mentors would like to have a word with you."

From behind her, she could just make out the simultaneous words from Batgirl and K.F.

"oh crap."

* * *

**Author note**

**So first two chapters are done. Tell me what you think so far. Most of you managed to guess one of the other 'Nails' but no one guess the other. Its interesting. In regards to parts of an episodes that I don't write, this either means that none of my P.O.V characters where there e.g. when Desmond went to get the Blockbuster Formula or nothing is gained by me writing it, e.g. when Speedy quit or the Blockbuster fight so if there are slight skips, assume it happened the same way it did in the episode.**

**Also Next chapter, not going to be an adaptation of an episode. Should be interesting I hope.**

**Reviews are appreciated, I need to know what I do right. **


	3. Stopover

**Gotham City  
July 5th, 2:23 EDT**

Rain splattered against the windows as the Bat-mobile flew through the dark streets of Gotham. The low hum of the engines was all there was to break the deafening silence Barbara found herself in. Batman hadn't said a word since they had left Cadmus and it was starting to break her nerves. On the other hand, she was in the fricking Bat-mobile and she had to use all her power to stop herself grinning like an idiot over this fact. It was so cool, she just wished there was someone she could tell that she had been in the Bat-mobile and not as a hostage

"Were you injured," Batman asked abruptly, bringing her of her daydream.

"What," She replied before catching herself. "I mean no. I'm fine"

"You were in Cadmus for approximately twelve hours during which time, you were knocked unconscious and buried under a building, yet you received no injuries?"

"Well, there are slight cuts and bruising, my head hurts slightly from all the telepathy and Superboy nearly broke two of my ribs when we first found him..." she noticed Batman staring at her slightly. "...but really its nothing," she finished quickly, turning her head to avoid his gaze. Looking out the window, Barbara noticed the shady streets of Gotham had vanished and they were now on a dark country path that barely counted as a road.

"Err, Batman," she asked quietly, looking up at him. "Where are we going?"

"I've been thinking about what you said back at Cadmus. About trust. Barbara," She took a sharp intake of breath at the use of her name and Batman stopped mid sentence "Where we really going to keep up the pretence the Worlds Greatest Detective doesn't know who his thirteen year old partner is?"

"It's just..." _I know nothing about you, _"I suppose."

"Anyway, we have been working together for about seven months now, during which you have shown yourself to be very capable and resourceful..." She felt a small surge of pride. "... but if you are going to be part of a team, you will need a lot more." Of course she would. The surge of pride disappeared and she turned her head to the front, so he didn't see her face fall, before her eyes widened in shock as she saw them rocketing towards a cliff face.

" Fortunately I have a solution." And they slammed into the wall and right on through it.

Barbara was ashamed to admit she screamed slightly. She felt her heart racing as the Bat-mobile rolled slowly to a stop. The top of the car popped open and Batman got out. Following him, Barbara tried to make out the various shapes around her, but the dark made it impossible to see anything but the Bat-mobile surrounded by dim floor lighting.

"Authorisation Batman." At his command lights burst on from the ceiling and Barbara's felt her eyes widen as the cave was revealed. They were stood on a large platform standing 15 feet above a pool of water were a black speed boat was docked. Above her and to the right the Bat-Pod was sitting on a similar platform and in front of her was a large computer system curving around the platform at the ends. She turned around to find Batman standing arms folded and face cowl-less.

"Welcome to the Batcave," said Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean  
July 5th, 2:54 UTC-2**

Tula sighed as she swam beside her King, her mind elsewhere as she thought over the days events, the Leagues promise and as always-

"Aquagirl? Are you feeling alright." Aquaman's concerned voice brought her back to the still ocean and she smiled at him slightly.

"Yes. I'm fine, your highness. It's just... today was not how I expected it to be."

Aquaman laughed.

"No. I can imagine, but you handled the situation well. You should be proud. Without you there, I'm not sure that Kid Flash and Batgirl would have been able to escape."

Tula smiled again before realising what her King had said.

"And Superboy?"

"Yes," he paused slightly before finishing. "And Superboy."

"My King. Do you not trust Superboy?"

"No Aquagirl. I do not. We do not know what Cadmus did to him. He will need a lot of guidance," She noticed him frown slightly, "and that situation is not being handled well presently."

They continued to swim onwards in silence. From all directions, schools of multicoloured fish appeared out of the dark sea to greet the Lord of the Ocean, as he returned home once more. Whale song echoed around them soothing Tula until she felt her worries start to fade away. She had always liked whales.

"Has there been any news about Roy?" she asked suddenly.

"No. Not yet. I wouldn't worry about him for now though. I will let you know if anything comes up." He sighed. "He is much to head strong. He may have been the first child hero but he is still a child none the less."

Tula eyes flashed annoyed.

"What about me? Am I still a child?"

"That's not what I meant. It's different for surface dwellers. Before you became Aquagirl, you were still a member of the Conservatory and before that part of the military. Before Green Arrow started teaching him, I don't know if he had even held a weapon before. He is an arrogant child."

"He is an adult by surface standards and Green Arrow didn't even teach him to shoot. He is more ready than you give him credit for."

They had reached the cliff overlooking Atlantis and they slowed to a halt.

"Maybe," Aquaman stared out over his city before speaking again. " You won't come down will you?"

She shook her head. "No, my king. Not tonight."

"Garth misses you. As do the other students and my wife asks after you as well."

"I can't go back. Its not the same since..." She trailed off. They both knew why she hadn't been to Atlantis since becoming Aquagirl.

Aquaman sighed.

"Very well. I'll contact you once the League has made its decision. Until then get some rest," and with that he swam down into his city.

Tula watched as he became a small dot before vanishing entirely into the city before she to turned and swam away, too lost in thought to notice the figure that watched her from the black shadowy waters.

* * *

Barbara stared up at too dumbstruck to say anything. Thankfully, she was saved from looking like to much of an idiot by, the arrival of an older looking man descending a set of stairs carved into the rock.

"Good evening Master Bruce, will you be-" The man stopped abruptly at the sight of Barbara, staring at her making her feel incredibly awkward. So she waved.

"uh hey..."

"Good evening young Mistress. I apologise for my lack of manners but I was unaware that we would be having visitors. We so rarely get them down here you see."

So this was more of a spontaneous thing than a planned event. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or bad. Was this just to make up for the fact that he had lied about the Justice League HQ. She supposed she should just be grateful he was letting her in at all.

"Sorry Alfred, but what happened today has changed a lot of things. I decided it was best for Batgirl to know. It will make things a lot easier going forward." His voice was different than what she was used to. Slightly softer than Batman's but still not quite the same as she had seen in Bruce Waynes interviews.

"As usual I defer to your judgement Master Bruce even at the cost of my secret identity." Alfred responded dryly before turning to her. "Will you be staying long Miss Gordon or do you wish some refreshments. I can prepare some hot chocolate if it would be to your liking."

It would be to her liking but she was cut off before she reply.

"She won't be staying long, she needs to get home and rest. Its been a long day. First though we need to think of a reason you can be away from home for long periods of time without arousing suspicion." He turned to her. "Any ideas?"

"err my dad will normally be working the same hours we do, so that helps right. "

Apparently it didn't as Batman just shook his head.

"It helps while we are in Gotham, but what I have planned you will be away much more than that."

What did he have planned. Did he think she needed extra training.

"If I might make a suggestion," Alfred asked. "Why don't we hire her?

"What?" What was she just now, an intern?

"Its simple. We hire you as help around the manor. While under the pretence of being a maid, you can continue to operate as Batgirl without your father wondering where you are."

She looked over to Batman, who seemed to be considering it.

"That would work. Are you okay with it Batgirl."

She nodded. It was a good plan even if it meant she had to be a Batmaid.

"Good. Alfred can make the necessary arrangements, for now though you should head home and rest. The zeta-tube over there will take you back to Gotham." She turned to go but didn't get far before Batman spoke again. "Oh and take this. For expenses."

* * *

**Central City  
July 6th, 13:05 CDT**

"For expenses?" Wally asked.

"Thats what he said," his uncle shrugged before handing him a small white envelope. Intrigued, Wally ripped it and a black credit card fell out along with a neatly written letter which he began to read allowed.

_Kid Flash  
This credit card is for any **necessary** purchases that you may need to acquire.  
The Leagues future plans will mean that Kid Flash will take up the majority of your time. This should mean you will not have to get a job, but your time will still be tight.  
**DO NOT SLACK OFF ON YOUR EDUCATION.  
**Be aware though, that sacrifices will have to be made.  
I hope you can handle that._

_Batman._

_P.S If you lose this contact me through either Batgirl or Flash immediately._

He finished the letter and looked up at his Uncle.

"I bet he didn't put that last part on any of the other guys letters."

Barry laughed.

"Well they probably don't need it Kid." He frowned as though something had just occurred to him. "Why did he put Batgirl before me. Fastest man alive here."

Wally turned the card over (as his uncle continued rambling about 'paranoid Bats') and stared at it. This was awesome. He never had to worry about doing chores again. Sure they took him about sixteen seconds total with his speed, but that was hardly the issue. He wondered what Batman meant by "Future plans" and if that meant he had made a decision already. He really should tried to get Batgirls number before she left last night. He needed someone to talk to about all this and Roy was being an ass by not answering his phone. Batgirl seemed cool enough, if admittedly fairly quiet.

"Does this mean you guys have a plan for us now," he asked Barry who shrugged.

"We have the outline it'll just take a day or two to set it all up." He paused before smirking "And no. I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not," Wally pouted.

"Orders," his uncle replied smugly.

"Come on,"he pleaded. "You know he has already told Batgirl."

Barry shrugged again.

"Probably." He stood up to leave. "Anyway I have to go. Iris needs me to pick some things up. Just rest for a bit. I'll come get you when the league is ready for you."

"What seriously. That like a whole two days away. I'm rested enough. I can patrol."

"No way. Mothers orders this time and I would rather disobey Batman than your mum. Sorry Kid."

And with that his uncle ran off with a gust of wind. Wally sighed as he slumped back into his chair. This was going to be a long two days. Unless.. he looked down at the card in his hand and smiled.

* * *

**Seattle  
****July 7th, 14:23 PST**

Superboy stood staring out of the window and watched the people go by. There was a group of students walking below talking and laughing loudly and there was also women walking a dog. He stared at the dog until it turned the corner and disappeared from his sight.

The wall should make no difference. Superman had X-ray vision, so should he. He concentrated but the wall remained brick. He frowned. Something else he couldn't do.

From behind him, he heard the door to the apartment open and a women walked in.

"Have you been standing there all day," Black Canary asked in an amused tone putting some bags down at her feet. He nodded. "Well I suppose you don't get tired easily."

"No."

"Are you sure you don't want to go out," she asked

"No."

"You didn't go out yesterday either."

"No."

"Superboy, look at me." He turned. It was strange to see her out of costume. Cadmus had never shown him any of them out of costumes. "He'll come round soon. I'm sure of it."

Superboy turned away and glared out over the city again.

"It doesn't matter."

"Really?"

"..."

She sighed.

"Anyway, you'll have to go out tomorrow anyway. The league has made its decision."

"Where will I be going?" he asked.

"Mt Justice."

"The old League headquarters?"

She nodded.

"That's right. You'll be living there from now on. I think Aquagirl will probably live there as well along with someone else but you'll meet her tomorrow." She moved to go to her room but stopped in the doorway. "Also, I got you some new clothes when I was out. Just take what you like. I figured you might be through with that Solar suit."

"...thanks"

She smiled sadly.

"You're welcome." Then she disappeared into her room.

Superboy walked over to the bags she had left him. Well his choice wasn't going to be limited at least. He started to look through them. Most of it wasn't to his taste, especially the red jeans and biker jacket, but eventually he found himself a pair of plains jeans and a black shirt with the El symbol etched into the fabric. He wondered where she had got it, but he supposed it didn't really matter. He stood up and moved back to the window. Once again he tried to concentrate. Suddenly his vision changed and the world became a mass of different colours. Startled he took step back and the world became normal again. He smiled. Not X-ray but it was a start.

* * *

**Mt Justice**  
**8th July 08:00 EDT**

Would it be better longer, or should she keep it shoulder length. It was this way in the show, but would it look better like this. And what about her cape? All the Earth's heroes had varying lengths, should she even have one? M'Gann groaned. She had to get this right.

"Are you ready M'Gann. They are almost ready for us." Her uncle walked into the room and found still staring at the mirror.

"Almost, Uncle J'onn. What looks better, this or..." She blinked and her hair grew longer. "Or is this better. Which do you think? Also should my cape be longer? And what about my shirt, should it-"

"M'Gann. You need to calm down. You shouldn't let what others think dictate your appearance. Humans are very accepting...mostly." He paused. "Though your skirt could be longer."

She sighed.

"But you told me that heroes take great pride in their costumes."

"They do, but their costumes are reflections of themselves. But really your skirt..."

Taking a breath, M'Gann turned back to the mirror and watched as her hair shortened back to shoulder length. She let her cape fall back down until it reached just before her knee's. A red cross stretched its way across her chest and a white shirt filled in behind it. She stared at herself standing beside her Uncle.

"You look great my niece. Let's go, they will be waiting."

She nodded and followed him out her room and down the caves corridor. Voices got louder as she drew closer to the main hall, and M'Gann felt her heart began to quicken. She swallowed nervously. She just had to remain clam. It would be fine. These were just the people she would be working and living with for the foreseeable future. Nothing to be nervous about.

They were just about to enter the room when the voices finally became clear and she could here what sounded like an older girl talking.

"What do you mean by 'five of us'?"

Taking one final breath, Miss Martian walked forward into the room.

* * *

**Unknown Location**  
**Unknown Time**

The Enforcer stood alert, listening to the discussions of the Cadmus facility.

"The situation at Cadmus is still acceptable, What concerns me is the children," Savages voice growled out and, the Enforcer silently listened.

"What should be done?" Queen Bee asked the question, and the Enforcer silently listened.

"We wait. Nothing else can be done without attracting The League's attention." Ra's Al Ghul dismissed the question, and the Enforcer silently listened.

"Why don't we get their attention." Klarion laughed manically, and the Enforcer silently listened.

"That would be foolish" The Brains robotically replied, and the Enforcer silently listened.

"They'll grow suspicious if none of are active." Klarion shot back, and the Enforcer silently listened.

"The League are always suspicious, but you have point. A distraction could prove beneficial while we wait." Luthor drawled, and the Enforcer spoke.

"If you need a distraction, I was looking to test my apprentice. These sidekicks are perfect."

There was a brief silence as the Light considered it. The Enforcers jaw clenched slightly. He did not like being out of the discussion, however brief an interval. Finally, Savage spoke again.

"A distraction would be useful, but not yet. Your apprentice intrigues us, however and you are not alone in wanting to test their abilities."

"You are also not alone in having an agents. " It was Ocean master who spoke now. The enforcer frowned. Ocean master did not have any... ah but Manta did.

"I serve the Light and my apprentice serves me. Do what you wish with them," his voice betrayed no emotion.

"Of course," Luthor continued. "Send your apprentice to us and we put them to the test."

The screens died and the Enforcer was alone. He smiled. His apprentice could only increase his standing in The Light. Soon he would also sit at their table. All he had to do was remove the weak link. Ocean Master or maybe Brain. The rest were valuable.

He walked out of the room and found his apprentice waiting for him. They dropped into a bow as he approached out of either fear or respect, he wasn't sure which anymore.

"Come now my Apprentice. You have work to do."

His student rose from the bow before speaking, their voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes Deathstroke."


End file.
